1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a temperature control apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a temperature control apparatus configured to control a temperature controlled portion of a microchip. The temperature controlled portion is subject to a temperature control by the temperature control apparatus.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Applications No. 2006-3722, filed Jan. 11, 2006, and No. 2006-304946, filed Nov. 10, 2006, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
All patents, patent applications, patent publications, scientific articles, and the like, which will hereinafter be cited or identified in the present application, will hereby be incorporated by reference in their entirety in order to describe more fully the state of the art to which the present invention pertains.
A temperature control apparatus has been known as being configured to control the temperature of a predetermined temperature controlled portion of a microchip that includes a microreactor and a flow-path. The temperature control apparatus includes a temperature controlling portion that is configured to control the temperature of the temperature controlled portion. The temperature controlling portion may be a Peltier type temperature controlling portion including a Peltier module. The temperature controlling portion is configured to heat and cool the temperature controlled portion so as to control or adjust the temperature controlled portion at a predetermined temperature.
If the Peltier type temperature controlling portion including the Peltier module is used, the temperature of the temperature controlled portion can be dropped to a lower temperature than room temperature. If the temperature of the temperature controlled portion becomes lower than a dew point of atmosphere, a moisture in the atmosphere around the temperature controlled portion is condensed to form water droplets on the exposed surface of the temperature controlled portion. The moisture condensation on the exposed surface of the temperature controlled portion may cause corrosion or form short circuit of the temperature controlling portion or the Peltier module. First and second conventional techniques have been proposed for providing moisture proof around the Peltier module of the temperature controlled portion.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication, No. 2005-303183 discloses the first conventional technique for providing moisture proof around the Peltier module. An epoxy resin is provided around the Peltier module. Namely, the epoxy resin is filled into a gap around the Peltier module. The epoxy resin provides a moisture proof.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication, No. 2005-183676 discloses the second conventional technique for providing moisture proof around the Peltier module. An O-ring is provided around the Peltier module. The O-ring is sandwiched between two plates to provide a moisture proof.
In accordance with the first conventional technique, the epoxy resin around the Peltier module performs as a barrier against moisture liquid or water drops, but permits infiltration or penetration of moisture vapor into the Peltier module. The epoxy resin exhibits a time-dependent degradation on the moisture proof performance. The moisture proof performance of the epoxy resin is unstable for a long time period.
In accordance with the second conventional technique, the O-ring is sandwiched between the two plates. The two plates are mechanically connected to each other via screws. The O-ring and the screws permit heat transmissions through them, thereby decreasing a cooling efficiency of the Peltier module, while increasing power consumption of the temperature controlling portion. The two plates sandwiching the O-ring makes it difficult to reduce the dimensions or size of the temperature controlling portion. This makes is difficult to apply the temperature control apparatus to control the temperature of a small temperature controlled portion of the microchip.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved temperature control apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.